


絕對佔有／相對自由

by glamorous_gossip



Category: superband - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M, 全程開車
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorous_gossip/pseuds/glamorous_gossip
Summary: 首發：2020.01.11～02.28之間，被Lofter鎖文看不到當初發布的時間。2019-2020 Super Band Top 3演唱會終場有感，全程開車。
Relationships: Kim Hajin/Yang Jiwan (Superband), 金河鎮/梁智完
Kudos: 1





	絕對佔有／相對自由

「回首爾之後來我家一趟吧。」

金河鎮雲淡風輕地說，梁智完歪頭想了想，丟出一個有點不著邊際的問題。

「我哪裡惹到你了嗎？」  
「……有一點。」

充分解讀搭檔的提問，金河鎮伸出食指，往梁智完被羽絨外套緊緊包住的胸口戳了一下。

「欸，你說真的？那是舞臺裝耶。」  
「你明明知道我在說什麼。」  
「抱歉我不知道你們在說什麼？」鄭光現瞪大眼睛，左顧右盼兩位打啞謎的哥哥。  
「他們在說回去還有事要忙。」不知道話題但知道讀空氣，蔡甫勳拍拍么弟的肩膀：「這兩天好好休息，下次團練的時候不要連譜都忘了啊。」  
「就是在說你喔，」梁智完湊過來戳鄭光現的臉頰，「以為沒人聽出來嗎？」  
「我哪有忘～我記性很好，我是這裡最年輕的弟弟啊！！！」  
「跟排練的時候比，第三小節少了一個……那叫什麼？Rim-shot？」  
「啊啊啊啊啊羅宇哥順風耳嗎……」  
「若要人不知，除非己莫為啊老弟。」

梁智完笑笑，用眼角餘光瞄了下金河鎮說話的側臉。他當然知道搭檔在說什麼，這麼多年默契不是假的，但知道不等於同意。  
梁智完耳朵很尖，開演前金河鎮跟服裝師咬耳朵，希望讓梁智完穿多一點，他都聽見了。他偏不，為什麼金河鎮要管他穿什麼，這樣不好看嗎？對著鏡子噘嘴，搖搖頭看看項鍊晃動的效果，梁智完左思右想之後手指搭上了自己的襯衫扣子。不過就這樣嘛，幹嘛反應那麼大？  
聳聳肩，吉他手背起自己的包包和琴，沒等搭檔就往停車場走去。

xxxx

水原距離首爾不遠，為圖個方便，這天依舊是金河鎮開車載梁智完。車主解鎖上車、乘客坐上副駕駛座，兩人什麼話都沒說。金河鎮看看身邊的人還穿著厚重羽絨外套，隨手把暖氣開大，梁智完扭來扭去，幾分鐘後把外套給脫了。

xxxx

梁智完跟家人同住，少有家裡沒人的時候，而且他不怎麼喜歡打掃，於是跟金河鎮開始有了肌膚之親以後，最隱密且省錢的去處，就剩下金河鎮的房間。  
兩人合租的工作室隱蔽性高可是設備不足－－沒有床問題小、沒有浴室問題大，而且密閉空間通風不良，整天聞魚腥味搞音樂可不是什麼高級享受，因此他們盡量不在工作場合亂來。  
當然，「盡量不」不等於「完全不」，隔音的狹小空間裡，兩人也一時興起來過幾次半套，有回實在忍不住，褲子脫一半才想起衛生問題，四處找溼紙巾拼命擦下半身，結果冰涼的觸感跟滑稽的舉動瞬間把性衝動洗掉一半，兩人笑成一團。

這天在收拾整潔的臥房，兩人澈底洗淨一身疲勞，氣氛卻不怎麼舒爽。梁智完大致明白金河鎮悶悶不樂的原因，雖然不覺得自己做錯了什麼、也沒打算道歉，但他很樂意在充實的演唱會之後翻雲覆雨一番，自然沒有拒絕邀請；金河鎮心知肚明自己是無理取鬧，也很理解梁智完跟來圖的是演唱會亢奮後的一發，彼此需求一致沒什麼好抱怨，但看著戀人事不干己的模樣，心裡頗不是滋味。

「這什麼？」梁智完洗好澡穿著睡衣在床上坐下，不明究理看著床上一條黑色帶子。  
「拘束具。」金河鎮雙手拉開那條帶子，是天鵝絨材質的緞帶，長度約有50公分。  
「要玩這麼大嗎？今天已經很累了耶？」他們確實帶著演唱會最後一天的餘韻，但體力跟不上啊。  
「衣服脫掉啦，」金河鎮不管搭檔的抗議，拿出一件略大的襯衫，口氣柔軟語句簡短：「穿這個。」  
「喂喂……」嘴上抗議身體倒沒有拒絕，梁智完順從地褪下睡衣、將雙臂穿過袖子，正要扣釦子時金河鎮阻止他，指指睡褲。  
「《要求特別多的餐廳》，」梁智完大翻白眼，把睡褲跟內褲也脫了，擺出「滿意了嗎」的表情：「再來要怎樣？抹奶油？」  
「我不是很喜歡，蜂蜜倒是可以。」  
「好喔收到，」再翻一次白眼，只穿襯衫的梁智完指指自己腿間：「我下次會抹好然後叫你全部舔乾淨。」  
「下次的事情下次再說，」四兩撥千斤推掉搭檔的挖苦，金河鎮拿起天鵝絨緞帶，「手伸出來。」  
「你今天怎麼了？真的是因為我的衣服？」

伸手讓對方綁住他的手腕，梁智完的表情一半放棄一半好奇，金河鎮卻沒有回答，只是把獵物往床上一推，身體立刻往對方雙腿之間擠。

「這麼猴急……？」梁智完配合地把被綁的雙手舉到頭上，語氣依舊輕鬆，「你是多飢渴啊？」  
「你好吵，」用食指和拇指隔著襯衫搓揉乳尖，兩處小小的圓點立刻硬了起來，金河鎮低頭咬了下梁智完的喉結：「可以吧？」

被咬了要害的人想了想，點頭同意。

xxxx

那是他們經過討論達成的協議：情事開始之前咬對方的喉結，代表索取主導權。行為本身或許不見得多麼激烈，但同意服從的一方基本會接受另一方的要求，直到某一方（通常是服從的一方）做出代表結束的意思表示。  
接受要求的梁智完順從地敞開腿，戀人卻一直在胸前為所欲為，隔著襯衫摸完改為直接觸碰，又摸又捏又舔，直到被晾在腿間的海綿體因為胸前快感而抬頭，金河鎮才露出計謀得逞的微笑。

「所以、你到底在氣什麼？」下身始終得不到滿足，梁智完忍不住抱怨。  
「氣你領子開那麼低容易感冒，而且看了分心。」  
「我說過了，那是舞臺需求。」  
「原本才沒那麼低，是你自己開的吧。」  
「……你看到了？」  
「就說若要人不知，除非己莫為啊。」

金河鎮終於讓右手往下探，滑過柔軟的小腹、擦過捲曲的恥毛，卻還是忽略充血的性器，一路往下到達清潔過的穴口，探測柔軟度一樣在周邊轉圈按壓，滿意地看著身下那人扭動起來。

「你喜歡這樣，嗯？」

他笑起來，把潤滑液從陰囊附近往下倒，梁智完冷得一縮。炙熱的下體濕成一片，貝斯手修長的中指左右旋轉，一點一點深入濕熱的甬道，雖然被脆弱的腸壁緊緊啣住，依舊很快到達那個位置。

「……！」

梁智完猛吸一口氣，雙腿不自覺夾緊；金河鎮低低哼了一聲，左手抓住白皙的大腿把他撐得更開，右手食指繼續往前送，挑動前列腺周遭敏感的神經。

「不行，等一下……」  
「誰理你。」  
「...、…！！！」

白色的火花在腦中爆開，梁智完忍著不叫出來，只能咬牙喘氣，金河鎮沒有拿掉他的眼鏡，他看得很清楚，包括因為快感而哭泣般滲出液體的陰莖，以及帶著笑卻冰冷的英俊面容。被蹂躪的快感與眼前戀人的表情，梁智完無法判斷哪個更讓他瘋狂。

「你真的有被虐傾向。」

拔出又插入的指頭增加到兩隻，快感和淚水模糊了視線，但梁智完清楚看見金河鎮在笑，於是他也忍不住笑了。

「你是、不是，想聽我說『因為是你我才這樣』……！？」  
「既然你這麼了解我，當然知道剛剛的話說出來會怎麼樣吧？」

右手持續對前列腺的刺激，左手握住挺立的性器，貝斯手用結著厚繭的指尖重複刮搔冠狀溝，帶來伴隨銳痛的強烈刺激。期待已久的快感對此時的梁智完來說已經難以負荷，金河鎮又何嘗不明白，手上卻不曾放鬆。

「是想被我『這樣』才說的嗎？」  
「哪、有……啊……、」

金河鎮目不轉睛地盯著梁智完，看著他鏡片後頭的眼睛閉上又張開，胸膛因為壓抑不住的喘息而起伏。

「……果然有被虐傾向。」笑著貼近，金河鎮舔了一口對方喘息的唇，深入後庭的手指又往那一點按下去，「不叫給我聽聽嗎？」  
「誰要、……等、等一下……！、啊……！不要、不……！」

梁智完迸出琴弦緊繃時無聲的哀鳴，背朝上彎成弓形，將雪白的胸膛送到金河鎮眼前。既然送上門來，不照顧一下說不過去，於是舔過胸前大片汗溼的白皙皮膚，再次將硬挺的尖端含在齒舌之間舔舐、吸吮、咬囓。

「不要、……拜託不要了……」

同時接受來自乳首、性器與前列腺的三重愛撫，過度的快感無異於折磨，梁智完終於出聲哀求，近視眼鏡因為汗水滑了下來，低低掛在鼻樑上的模樣有些滑稽。

「我都還沒開始欸，你別這麼不爭氣。」

金河鎮並不領情，伸手將滑落的眼鏡推回正確位置，好整以暇拉下拉鍊、掏出憋屈已久的生殖器，仔細戴上保險套。然後托高戀人的臀部，將被打開的雙腿往身體方向壓，直到梁智完臉上羞赧的表情說明他能看清楚即將結合的部位，金河鎮便將性器抵住不規則收縮的穴口，低聲笑了一下。

「不行，還不行，等、等一下……啊……、！」

還在高潮後痙攣的梁智完將一切收入眼底，搖頭並嗚咽著試圖制止，金河鎮只是掐住他柔軟的大腿，緩慢將自己送往更深處。

「我已經等夠久了。」  
「……、啊……」

足夠的前戲讓原本緊繃的穴口炙熱而柔軟，包覆著保險套的陰莖撐開括約肌，抽插的動作帶出粉紅色的內壁，金河鎮伸手撫摸完全曝露在眼前的會陰，梁智完低垂眼睛看著這一切，漲紅了臉但目不轉睛，慢慢吐出顫抖的嘆息。  
將這樣的嘆息視為同意，金河鎮開始加快律動，一下又一下伴隨水聲和肉體撞擊的聲響。攀頂過程中梁智完柔軟的嗚咽逐漸融化成哀求，制止的語句破碎，連眼神都開始渙散。金河鎮將食指伸進戀人顫抖的唇瓣、壓住舌頭，讓囈語和唾液隨著唇角流下，混入早已打濕髮際的汗水。

「舒服嗎？」

被呼喚才逐漸聚焦的眼神含淚，梁智完點頭的動作很輕，彷彿只是因為快感而顫抖；但金河鎮不會錯認搭檔床第間的訊號，於是停下腰部動作，撫摸汗溼的額角、整理甩亂的瀏海，接著一路由額頭親吻到喉結，再倒回去咬住柔軟的唇，品嚐他口中淡淡菸草味道。

「這樣有沒有更舒服？」  
「有……啊、先不要動……、……！！」  
「……！？、……」

只是近身接吻，梁智完早已經歷數次頂峰的下身承受不住結合處牽動，忽然又迎來一陣高潮，裸露的腳趾蜷曲起來。性器被突然收縮的括約肌緊緊包圍，金河鎮來不及反應，也悶哼著迎來短暫而強烈的衝擊。

「喂……太突然了吧……」  
「都叫你、不要動了……啊……嗚……」

不同於射精的快感，前列腺高潮強烈而持久，淹沒其中的梁智完眼神濕潤，斷斷續續的喘息彷彿快斷了氣。金河鎮穩住自己的同時一邊輕輕擦拭他的眼角，一邊抬高被綁住的雙手，不讓梁智完藏起因為快感而扭曲的臉。

金河鎮喜歡這樣的梁智完，也喜歡凝視這樣的梁智完。  
他們已經在一起很久，擁有彼此心知肚明的默契，即便有了肌膚之親，金河鎮也很少意識到「戀人」這個身份，他身邊的人一直都是梁智完，成熟又孩子氣、頭腦清晰又亂無章法，矛盾又一致，他的青梅竹馬與最佳拍檔。  
卻也是因為有了肌膚之親，貝斯手發現自己能夠接觸搭檔不曾展露的一面──點燃他冷淡的偽裝，讓他的世故與純真都融化，讓這矛盾的集合體在他面前毫無保留地打開，暴露出這樣的……

「不要動、啊……拜託……、把這個解開……」

──這樣的表情。  
梁智完在他身下扭動，皮膚因為情事而熱燙泛紅，含淚的眼睛滿溢過度的快感、被激流淹沒的焦急、試圖抓住意識的努力、對眼前人袖手旁觀的不滿，以及佔比甚少、力度卻無可質疑的信賴。

「──河鎮、……。」

顫抖的唇呼喚他的名字，他們到家之後第一次，或許也是這天的第一次。金河鎮倏地從以視線姦淫戀人的浮游快意中回神，修長的手指迅速解開充當拘束具的天鵝絨緞帶，接著幫忙按摩梁智完高舉了老半天的雙手。  
梁智完的喘息逐漸平緩，依舊溼潤的眼神沒了先前的慌亂，忽然伸手把金河鎮圈進臂彎，汗水淋漓的身軀緊緊相貼。

xxxx

這天是Top 3演唱會最終場，服裝師幫梁智完挑了一件豪華花俏的襯衫。這一身醒目的衣服很適合梁智完，搭配較短的粗項鍊也很好看，服裝師的選擇雖然有時出乎意料（比方那身銀帶魚），但整體而言效果很好，金河鎮也不是會對其他領域專業指手畫腳的個性，隊友們穿什麼對他來說從來不是問題。

問題，他認為，在於梁智完的態度。  
金河鎮眼睛很尖，當服裝師打點完，梁智完對著鏡子多解開一顆扣子，他都看在眼裡。

瞄一眼胸口大開的梁智完，金河鎮覺得有點煩、有點火大。那傢伙要袒胸露背要脫光不干他的事，但都裹著棉被來上班了，現在卻只穿薄紗一樣的襯衫，要是感冒了怎麼辦？最後還不是要自己來照顧。  
欸，為什麼那傢伙只是解個釦子，自己就得這麼煩躁？金河鎮身心俱火，拍拍梁智完肩膀，讓他來自己家裡。

梁智完來了金河鎮家裡。  
梁智完上了金河鎮的床。  
梁智完同意今晚隨金河鎮擺佈。

……梁智完有點後悔了。

被四處點燃的身體火燙，不容分說的快感渙散他的注意力，梁智完哭了出來，隔著度數剛好的鏡片，他看見戀人英俊的臉蛋靠近，柔軟的舌頭舔去唇邊的淚水。  
金河鎮不曾對人暴力相向，他不是那種人，他們都不是，哪怕起了衝突，暴力也從來都不是他們的選擇，畢竟他倆的力氣是全班倒數，他們很早就學會用暴力以外的方式解決問題。  
金河鎮修長的手指會用力握住的東西只有琴頸、搖桿、滑鼠、木工道具，還有兩腿之間那根桿子。不管擺弄的是什麼，那雙修長的手指和手指的主人，永遠柔韌而充滿耐性。

──該死的、令人發狂的柔韌與耐性。  
梁智完曾經問過金河鎮，是不是參考什麼資料練習過，不然那令人升天的技巧到底是哪來的？金河鎮只是笑笑，顯然對自己的金手指非常得意，提出這問題的人投去憤恨的眼神，後悔讓自己陷入窘境。  
梁智完現在就用同樣的眼神看著金河鎮，但很明白毫無威力；況且那雙堅硬卻柔韌的手、那雙手充滿耐心的主人，現下正無比細膩地擺弄他的身體，讓他的神情更加缺乏恫嚇作用。  
金河鎮解開束縛他雙手的緞帶，溫柔又有效率按摩他的手，梁智完好不容易能暫時脫離快感的支配，試著平復紊亂的呼吸；金河鎮將手指移到梁智完額角，梳理他汗溼的頭髮，然後按摩他的太陽穴、耳後和脖子，梁智完忍不住露出柔軟的微笑。

「你喜歡這樣？」

如果別人問起－－如果有人白目到問這種問題－－梁智完不覺得有什麼好隱瞞，他確實喜歡金河鎮對他這樣。但如果對金河鎮本人說出這種話，不止聽著彆扭，也達不到增進情趣的作用，所以梁智完從來不給正面回應；而且根本不用回答，因為他確確實實知道，金河鎮就喜歡他這樣。

「我還沒過癮耶，陪我一下再休息？」  
「你沒過癮我可是超載了啊……你知道我剛剛都幾次了嗎？」  
「不知道，我沒數。」  
「喂……太不負責任……」

被梁智完圈在懷裡，金河鎮近距離確認戀人神情有了餘裕，沒等梁智完答應，已經擅自開始腰部動作；眼前性致勃勃的戀人下半身精神飽滿毫無退卻的跡象，梁智完扯了下金河鎮後頭部的頭髮，結果金河鎮反手一抓，把梁智完的手拉到嘴邊親吻。

「反正你還行不是嗎？」  
「、我好累了啊……你這變態……」  
「你就喜歡我變態不是嗎？我是很喜歡你這樣啦。」

看吧，這變態就是喜歡這樣。而且這種情況下，有沒有說有什麼差別嗎？漸趨激烈的動作之下，陣陣顫慄由脊椎爬上腦門，他清楚感受對方的性器埋入體內，緩緩退出、又插入，雖不及直接刺激前列腺帶來的瘋狂，括約肌被撐開的恐懼，充血腫脹的內壁緊緊貼合對方性器、然後互相摩擦的異樣感受，依舊讓他止不住亢奮。  
梁智完用雙手包覆金河鎮的臉頰，吻他的眉眼，吻他的鼻尖，吻他的唇，吻他的下巴；金河鎮看著自己的汗水滴落，於是拿掉戀人的眼鏡，順著水滴的軌跡低頭親吻梁智完的眉心，滿意地看著原本緊蹙的眉頭在親吻之間軟化。

「你快點……我受不了……」  
「再、一下……、就好……」

金河鎮的聲音有點輕顫、語氣有些撒嬌，梁智完嘆了口氣，鬆開擁抱方便戀人動作。這是帕夫洛夫犬的古典制約反應，因為是金河鎮、正因為是金河鎮、只因為是金河鎮，如此需要大費周章準備、又不乏衛生風險的性行為，才會讓梁智完全心渴望。  
這份渴望透過他每一吋滾燙的皮膚、每一滴滑落的汗水、每一次止不住的顫抖，透過盈滿淚水的眼睛，以無法化為言語、又無法被誤解的方式，毫不保留地傳達給眼前這個人。

「……呼呼。」

金河鎮笑了起來。不同於情事開始時抽離情緒的冷淡，而是充滿溫度的笑，滿足得像個得到玩具的孩子，柔軟得像隻讓人想搓揉的小動物。

「你這喜歡變態的變態。」  
「你也……差不多、……」

誰說這人是小老虎來著？就算體型小，依舊是隻成年老虎，不管螢幕形象多麼可愛呆萌，老虎就是老虎啊，擁有尖牙、利爪、精良捕食技巧的肉食動物──梁智完大口喘氣，無法也無意逃脫這場自願陷入的危機。  
金河鎮在梁智完身體裡肆無忌憚地衝撞，大手撫慰他的性器，不會造成傷害、也不給予喘息的機會，一口氣將兩人帶上最後的高峰。  
已經承受太多的梁智完帶著哭聲喊了出來，任憑高潮過後大口喘氣的金河鎮趴在身上，動也不動直到快感的風雨漸趨平靜，留下深沈的愉悅、恍惚與疲憊。

「……你、給我記著……。」  
「……、。」

金河鎮撐起上半身，邊喘邊罵的梁智完把他拉下來，又舔又咬他的唇；金河鎮不甘示弱地回應，吻過嘴唇之後往側邊移，攻擊梁智完妖精一般軟骨突出的耳朵。梁智完不止耳朵尖，牙齒也很尖，這一咬挑起他不必要的好勝心，往金河鎮脖子側面蹭了蹭，毫不客氣回咬下去。

「你幹嘛啦！」金河鎮猛地彈起來，按住自己被攻擊的位置。  
「誰叫你咬我耳朵。」梁智完理直氣壯，摸摸又溼又熱的耳骨。  
「有夠痛，你這瘋狗……」脖子上大概要留下咬痕了，還好現在是冬天，可以穿高領蓋住。  
「我也只咬過你一個啊。」這邊理直氣壯叉開話題，「你敢說你只咬過我？」

金河鎮沉默，把躺著的梁智完拉起來換成坐姿，又咬了一次耳朵。梁智完這回沒反擊，只是緊緊抱住難得呈現撒嬌姿態的戀人。

「悶騷，幼稚，愛欺負人。」  
「變態跟蹤狂被虐狂給我閉嘴。」

xxxx

跟金河鎮相處需要什麼？梁智完想了下然後說，體力。

「別被他外表騙了，你不知道他發起瘋起來多難伺候。」

跟梁智完相處什麼最重要？金河鎮歪頭，然後慢慢地說，耐力。

「要陪他到他心滿意足真的，很不容易。」

（fin.）

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只是單純的PWP，寫完讀一遍……又好像不是單純的PWP。  
> 如果不是親友神來一筆的BGM，或許我永遠也不知道自己為什麼這麼寫。
> 
> 一場始於情慾，終於情感的床（第之間的嬉）戲。  
> 而那最初的情慾，又何嘗不是來自感情。
> 
> 原來我投射在他們身上的期望，就只是這樣。  
> 也想寫出更深刻、更美好、更動人心弦的東西，但或許我想要的只是純粹的情與慾。  
> 一開始真的是PWP，關於比外表冷冽也比外表熾熱的金河鎮，床第之間對梁智完的佔有慾；  
> 看似承受戀人侵略的梁智完，又何嘗不是享受著只屬於他的特殊待遇。  
> 一個破鍋配破蓋的組合。  
> 實際提筆/打開電腦付諸文字，當他們動起來，原先預想的冷裂與熾熱自動融合了，如此黏膩、如此溫暖。
> 
> 所以這可能只是……一部抒情黃片XDDD
> 
> 喔對了他們可能要趕快洗一下床單。（
> 
> 參考資料：YouTube上頭的飯拍，梁智完2020.01.11全場領口都開好深^q^  
> https://youtu.be/x0UOvni0tu8


End file.
